Consequence
by Ashlyn Braere
Summary: What happens when a wish goes wrong? What happens when you're stuck between worlds, unable to cross over to one or the other? When your very sanity hangs by a thread, what do you do?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so it's a little late for Halloween.

...

"You got this, Kagome."

Inuyasha's faith in her warmed her to her toes. She closed her eyes, clasped the jewel between her hands and prayed. Then she made her wish. _I wish for the souls of the Shikon Jewel to pass on._

Her body started to tingle, getting stronger as she opened her eyes. She grinned at her friends, her _family_ , relieved it had gone well.

But they weren't smiling back.

In fact, there were tears. Shippo was clinging to Miroku with his head buried into the man's chest. Sango was leaning on her Hiraikotsu with her head bowed, Kirara leaning against her leg. Inuyasha... he...

"Goodbye, Kagome," Inuyasha said hoarsely. He was looking up into the sky, arms folded inside his sleeves.

Why were they acting like that? She hadn't left. ' _Guys, I'm right here',_ she shouted. She waived her hands around in front of them. It did no good. They still acted as if they couldn't hear her.

 _'Hellooooo!'_ She tried to grab Inuyasha... only for her hand to pass through him.

She stumbled back. What happened? Shocked, she stared at her hand, then slowly looked back at her friends. Who were leaving.

 _'Wait!'_ she yelled, chasing after them. ' _Wait! Don't leave! I'm right here!'_ She quickly caught up to them and desperately threw herself at Inuyasha. _'_ _Inuyasha!'_ she cried, as she fell right through him. The ground felt just as hard as ever. She pushed up onto her hands and watched them shuffle back to the village. ' _No... don't leave me',_ she whispered. ' _Please...'_

Still in shock, she thumped back down to the grass. _What happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome shoved herself off the ground. _No._ She glared down at the village. She _will_ find answers. And started marching toward it. She knew the path by heart, every branch, every stone. She wound her way without care for what obstacles laid in her path. _Nothing_ was going to hold her back. She threw her arm up to shove an offending branch out of her way.

Only to have it stuck.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

The branch was half way through her arm. One leaf looked like it was sprouting from her wrist.

 _What the heck?_ She tugged her arm a little. The branch swayed just a bit. Err... that _could_ have been the wind. She tugged again. Sway. Gritting her teeth, she pulled harder. She needed to get moving, not stay here stuck to a damn tree. The branch swayed and shivered with her actions, but slowly she pulled free.

 _Ugh,_ she thought. _It's like pulling on taffy._

But finally she was free. She glared at the branch as she rubbed her arm. _How had that happened?_ She inspected her arm. It faintly ached where the branch had been, but otherwise there was no harm.

She looked at the branch and cautiously reached a finger out toward it. She brushed the skin of the branch. It felt solid but soft. Again, she had the impression of taffy. She pushed harder. And quickly pulled her hand back when she felt her finger start to go in.

She shuddered at the creepy feeling.

Still, she wasn't going to get any answers standing around the woods poking trees. She once again turned toward the village.

...

AN: Is this something I should continue? Let me know, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome spotted Kaede's hut and ran forward. She didn't see any of her friends outside, but she was sure they'd be there. It's where everyone always went.

Suddenly, she was jerked to a stop.

 _'AHHH!'_

Gasping for breath from the pain, she knelt on the ground. _What was that?!_ She clutched her chest. It felt like her soul had been just about been ripped out of her. Again. Even still, there was a sharp pain.

Whimpering, she rolled backward, and instantly felt better. There was still a dull ache in her breast bone, but it much better than feeling like her heart was being stabbed.

Once again cautious, she stood. She was two houses from Kaede's. She stood there, staring at it. She stared down at the ground. Lifted her foot out in front of her. And took a cautious step forward. Nothing.

 _Okay..._

She lifted her other foot.

Nothing.

She stepped forward.

Searing pain.

She quickly stepped back, panting. She held her chest as the throbbing eased.

 _So._

 _Close..._


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome leaned against a nearby stone, tears pouring down. She wasn't sure what to do now. She couldn't get any closer to Kaede's hut. She tried from one side of the street to the other. She even tried to come along the back of the huts. Nothing. It was like an invisible line she couldn't cross.

She stared longingly at the home that was so _close_... and couldn't touch.

She pressed her hands against her face. _What is going on?!_ she wailed to herself. It was like she was invisible or something, like a spirit.

... a spirit ... as in a soul?

Icy fingers crawled into her stomach. The wish. Had the wish somehow done this? But that didn't make sense. She had only wished for the souls trapped in the jewel to be freed. _She_ certainly hadn't been inside it.

 _Arg._

Wait a minute. How had she worded the wish again?

 _'I wish for the souls inside the jewel to be free'_?

No that wasn't it.

 _'I wish for the souls inside the jewel to pass on'_?

Uh... that sounded close. But was it right? Would the wording matter if she was wishing with her heart? She pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to remember.

 _'I wish for the souls of the Shikon Jewel to pass on'._

That was it. Wait...

Did that mean she had been tied to the jewel?


	5. Chapter 5

She stared at her hands.

 _Am I dead?_

She turned her arms this way and that. Examined herself. Poked and prodded. She didn't feel any different. The ground was still as hard.

But...

The grass she was sitting on was poking through her hand. She quickly stood. Had it gone through her when she was sitting? She studied the grass. To her dismay, it didn't look the least bit bent. She watched a fly buzz by and reached a hand up, only for it to pass through.

She kicked at a pebble. It wobbled a couple of inches away.

Her lip wobbled, too.

 _What kind of ghost am I? If I'm dead, wouldn't I be able to go through everything? Isn't that what ghosts did? Aren't I supposed to be able to pass through walls and stuff?_

Another tear rolled down. She couldn't even get being dead right.


	6. Chapter 6

Dusk had fallen some time ago, and her tears had long since dried up. Apparently, being dead didn't keep you from having a headache.

She continued to sit on the side of the road, staring at Kaede's hut. She'd heard her friends talking off and on, but only when they raised their voices. Her heart clenched when she heard Shippo's wail. How she wished she could comfort him. After a while, even that had stopped. She was glad for that - the poor boy needed to sleep. Hopefully, in the morning he'd feel better.

She sighed when the light flickered out from under Kaede's doorway. They must have all finally gone to sleep. She squeezed into a ball, determined to wait for morning. She knew _someone_ was going to walk her way eventually, and she was _going_ to catch them as soon as they did.

She didn't know how exactly, but she _would_.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up to the sun flickering in her eyes. She rolled over away from it and winced in pain. _Grr, you'd think there'd be SOME benefit to being dead._ With a huff, she pushed herself up. She _hated_ sleeping on the ground. It was always uncomfortable and dirty. That's why she'd always brought sleeping bags and camping pads from home.

And as her heart clenched yet again, she firmly pushed out thoughts of her family.

 _No. I won't think of them just yet._ She turned to look at Kaede's hut. _I need to talk to one of them about what happened. Maybe they can help me._ She sighed. She knew it was a futile hope. Dead was dead. There really wasn't any way to fix it.

She perked up when she saw Kaede's doorway move. _Finally!_

But when she saw the bags under Sango's eyes, she was upset that her disappearance had hurt her friend so badly. She and Sango had been close, like sisters. It had to be hard for the woman to have yet more of her family taken from her.

 _"Sango!"_ she yelled, waving her arms. _"Over here! I'm right here!"_ She shouted for all she was worth. Maybe if she made enough of a ruckus, _something_ would get through.

But Sango shuffled past her without even a twitch in her direction. She was obviously heading to the river for water, and obviously oblivious to the hyperactive spirit.

Still, Sango was in range.

Kagome reached out to her. Tried grabbing an arm. Tried shouting in her ear. Tried grabbing Hiraikotsu. Nothing.

Still, she didn't give up, and followed Sango until she was painfully wrenched back.

Tears threatened but she held them back. _I haven't given up yet, so no more tears until I do._

Sango was once again out of reach, but maybe one of the others had come close. She turned on her heels and stomped back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

She returned to find Inuyasha on Kaede's roof. She knew that posture. He was hurt and trying to hide it.

How many times had she seen him up there, just like that? How many times had she talked until she was blue in the face, trying to get _some_ reaction out of him? How many times had he finally relented, come down, give her a quick, one-armed hug, and stomp off into the woods?

How many times?

Well, this was going to be one more time! She marched as close as possible - which still wasn't close enough in her mind - and started talking.

Maybe he'd hear her this time, too.


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn't worked.

 _Of course_ it hadn't worked. Talking hadn't worked yet.

But she'd hoped.

Inuyasha just sat there. All day.

Well, she didn't know the color of her face, but her throat definitely felt raw. _And it hadn't worked._

Maybe her throat was hurting from holding back her tears.

And just to rip her heart a little more, she'd heard Shippo's tears whenever she'd taken a break. Which just made start talking again because she wasn't sure how long she could listen to the little boy's heartache. Apparently, there was only so much Sango and Kaede could do to console him.

Finally, Inuyasha shifted, but it was only for a halfhearted glance up the road. When she turned to see what had caught his attention, she saw Miroku walking toward them. She hadn't known he wasn't even around. She guessed he must have left while she'd been chasing down Sango, and was only just now returning. At sunset.

But she had hopes that Miroku would be able to help. _He_ had spiritual powers. Surely, out of anyone, _he'd_ be able to see her, hear her - anything.

So, when he paused in front of Inuyasha, she shouted his name. But even he turned away without a glance toward her.

No.

It couldn't be.

 _Maybe he couldn't hear me 'cause my voice is strained,_ she thought desperately. _Yeah, that's it. I talked so long trying to get Inuyasha's attention that I was too quiet. I'll be able to talk to him tomorrow, when my throat has had a chance to heal._


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat near the well watching the bees flit from one flower to another. It was quiet. Peaceful. She needed that peace.

In over a week, she had not been able to get anyone's attention, not even Kaede's. They weren't looking for her, either, because everyone thought the jewel had transported her to the future. She was stuck here.

She had finally come to terms with her existence. She had died, somehow, and was now a ghost. She couldn't talk to anyone or hug anyone ever again. That realization _hurt_. So, she had come back to the meadow, needing to forget for a little while.

She let her mind go blank, watching the flowers bob in the light breeze. The flowers and the droning of the bees had pretty much put her into a stupor. Which is why it took her a good long while to realize Miroku was sitting across the clearing from her.

 _Huh?_

She sat up, blinking at him, not sure she wasn't imagining him. She stood up and cautiously walked over to him. He appeared to be meditating.

 _Hmm. Maybe it'd be easier for him to notice me._

 _'Hey, Miroku!'_ she shouted, and waved her hands at him. _'Miroku, can you hear me?'_ She didn't reach for him this time. Every time she passed through someone, she got the willies.

However, Miroku was frowning! Did that mean he'd noticed something?

 _'Miroku! I'm right here! Look at me!'_ She kept waving her hands, hoping _something_ would catch his attention.

He slipped his eyes open.

Blinked.

And promptly fell backwards with a yell.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome pouted from her chosen sitting spot in the village. Miroku had seen _something_ , but apparently it'd been only a short glimpse.

After falling, he'd jumped to his feet and looked wildly around. Kagome kept talking to him, saying over and over that she was right here, but he'd only ran a hand over his face and returned to the village.

And just when she'd started to hope...

Now, she could hear the yelling from Kaede's. She felt sorry for the neighbors who had to hear the noise, but at least she knew what her friends were talking about.

They all thought his mind had been playing tricks on him. Even Miroku eventually agreed.

Kagome sat back and waited. Watching them was pretty much the only thing she could do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yet another boring day_. Kagome was laying on her back at the edge of the village. It was a pleasant enough area - quiet but not too far from her friends if anything interesting happened. After yesterday, she decided to stop trying to get their attentions. The let down when it didn't work hurt too much.

A sudden cold breeze whisked past. She sat up and saw Kikyou's soul collectors carrying something large. They were heading _into_ the village! She jumped to her feet at the same time the alarm was raised. They were moving _fast_. Before Kaede was able to come around from her garden, the soul collectors had made it from the edge of the village to her doorway. Even Inuyasha hadn't made it before the yokai.

Kagome ran to see what was going on. Kikyou had died some time ago, though Kagome never did get the rest of her soul back. So, what were they doing?

Just as soon as everyone gathered, they lowered their parcel to the ground. Kagome couldn't see much past the circle of people. She paced from one side of the road to the other, hoping for a better view. Finally, there was a gap, but as soon as she glimpsed a pile of cloth on ground, she realized the soul collectors were looking at _her_.

She shrieked as the zipped through the air straight for her. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_ She scrambled back and tripped over a rock. Stuck on her back, with the youkai nearly on her, she screamed and brought her arms up.


	13. Chapter 13

She heard a slight crackle and the murmur of the other people. She cracked one eye open. The soul collectors were writhing in the air only a couple of feet from her. A _very_ pale barrier stood between the youkai and their prey.

Sweat beaded along her hairline. _How_ could she forget just what these creatures did? And she had run _toward_ them! Was she _trying_ to lose the last of herself?

"Hey!"

Kagome started at Inuyasha's shout, her barrier almost flicking out. Quickly, she returned her concentration. She had only just learned how to make one before the Wish That Went Wrong. She winced at the wording. Well, she was still trying out names.

"What are you doing? You finished what you'd come to do, now get lost!"

The youkai stilled their frantic movements. Then, one by one, they left. Still, she kept her barrier. She couldn't be certain they'd left for good.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, only to see that he had returned to the pile of cloth. Kaede was kneeling next it.

"She still breathes," Kaede stated. "Let us get her inside. I can take a better look and see if I cannot find the reason for her unconsciousness."

 _She?_

Inuyasha gently picked up the bundle and brought her inside, followed by Kaede. The others stayed outside but didn't leave.

Shippo looked between the door and his friends. "I don't get it. I thought she died. How could she still be alive?"

"I'm not sure, Shippo," Miroku replied.

 _No... It can't be..._

"If it _is_ Kikyou," Sango said quietly, "what do you think is going on?"

Miroku was quiet for a moment, and then, "I don't know, Sango. I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome stayed close to Kaede's through the next couple of days. Miroku and Sango had taken to staying nearby also, but, curiously, they rarely entered Kaede's home. Shippo, she could understand - he was a young boy and was often running around the village. Kaede and Inuyasha, on the other hand, rarely _left_ the hut.

She wondered what was going on in there. Miroku and Sango would talk often to each other, but they remained far enough from her limit that she couldn't hear what they said. Shippo would come near her in his wanderings, but of course, he wasn't talking to anyone but the other pair.

She was frustrated that she didn't know what was going on. How had Kikyou survived? They all saw her killed! And why had her soul collectors brought her back _now_? Ugh! It was enough to drive anyone mad!

Suddenly, she heard Kaede and Inuyasha arguing. Miroku and Sango stood quickly. Then, Inuyasha burst through the doorway, carrying Kikyou's limp body.

"Wait, Inuyasha, don't be rash!" Kaede urged. "I am not sure if I am correct. It is dangerous to take her."

He turned back for a moment, clearly distressed. "I need to try. I can't just stay here hoping something will change." With that, he jumped clear of them and disappeared into the forest.

"Kaede-sama, what happened?" Sango asked.

The old priestess gave a hard sigh. "He has decided to look for someone who might be better able to help her."

"I take there has been no change, then?" Miroku asked.

"No, monk. She has not woken at all. It is as if there is nothing of herself within."

"You mean..."

"Aye, it is as if her soul is gone."


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome followed Miroku back to the well. He was still the most likely to sense her. If he was going to the well, maybe he'd try meditating again. If he did, maybe he'd see her again... There was a lot of maybe's in her hope. Still, it was worth a shot.

Besides, he was the most interesting so far.

The days since Inuyasha had left were _boring_. Nothing happened around the village. Kaede had returned to her daily tasks, Sango was either helping Kaede or going off to the other side of the village, presumably to practice, and Shippo alternated between following Sango and playing with a couple of local kids. Miroku had spent most of his time helping Kaede or meditating by the side of her hut.

At least now, he had moved to where she could get close.

She watched impatiently as he settled in the same spot as last time. She plopped in front of him, waiting for him to notice her. A breeze rose around them, affecting one and not so much the other. The breeze died. A bird settled nearby and set to calling. It eventually flew away. She huffed. Seriously, how long did it take for him to reach whatever zen he was trying to get to?

 _"Aaaaaaarg!"_ she groaned as she flopped backwards.

"Ah!"

Kagome shot back up. Miroku had his eyes open and was scanning the area around them. She, too, looked around them.

There wasn't anything there.

Hope filled her. _"Miroku! Can you see me?"_


	16. Chapter 16

Miroku narrowed his eyes and carefully swept the area. His gaze passed right over her as if he didn't see her. "Hmm..."

 _"Miroku, I'm right here! Please, you have to see me!"_ Kagome reached out, wanting to touch him - _anything_ to get his attention - but knew it would do no good. _"Seriously, Miroku. You HAVE to at least hear me!"_

With a thoughtful frown, he returned to his meditative pose. She perked up. _Had_ he sensed something? She gave him a few moments to sink into his meditation.

 _"Miroku? Can you hear me?"_

Faint lines appeared on his forehead. "Kagome-sama?" he muttered.

She literally jumped with joy. _"Yes! I'm right here! Can you hear me?"_


End file.
